User talk:Sega010
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Class Mod (Borderlands) page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 09:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Image Uploads Please ensure thall uploaded images are appropriately categorised and have a licence template selected, thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:11, May 24, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry... Yes of course! -- sega010 Categories I have no idea what the idea behind this "other maps" category is, but it's not going to work. Category names will need to be something self explanatory if they're needed at all. We can't have "maps" and "other maps". Sorry. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:45, July 7, 2017 (UTC) : The idea was to separate clean complete maps of locations (example: map) from user interface images to(with) parts of maps or the same maps (examples: 1, 2) with different marks (challenges, ECHO, Symbol of Vault, characters, routes) on them. Sorry, I could not think of a better name for category of various images. -- sega010 July 7, 2017 ::The idea is to overwrite those maps with cleaner and more precise images. The category "maps that need maintenance" EDIT: or "maps needing overwritten" may be in order. It should be easier to sort the maps that way. Any thoughts? 15:43, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :::It's a good idea. May be the category "maps at work" or "maps in workings". By the way, some of the "other maps with marks/modified" are already of good quality. -- sega010 July 8, 2017 Okay, STOP. Please don't make any more changes to the category structure until you've discussed them and come to an understanding of what the categories are. I don't have time to police all this at the moment. Furthermore, anything that you've taken out of Category:Images of objects and put into Category:Images of items''' must now be put back into the category that you stripped away. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:08, July 9, 2017 (UTC)' :OK, any images that stripped away to ''Category:Images of items will be returned to the Images of objects. Although I followed the description from the categories when sorting images. For example, crumpets with plate can be picked up, it doesn't fit as equipment (of a character) and so their image corresponds to the description of the category Images of items: [ ] I did not remember how these crumpets are taken and so I had to check preliminary it in the game. My deepest apologies. -- Yours faithfully, sega010 July 9, 2017 ::There is a bit blurring between those two categories, so some of your changes may have been correct, some not so much, but the big problem here is that you've opted to undertake extensive overhauls of significant parts of the wiki without first discussing any of it with anyone. Because this is a community effort, if you encounter a series of issues that you feel you should be resolving, we ask that you bring proposals to the table so that we have a chance to reach a consensus and move forward as a group. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:48, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :::First of all, although I have not been following the exact events, if you need to add a category in order to sort out "what images need replaced" then let Warblade know about it and the original category stays as well. If you feel you need to change a category to make better sense of organization of certain things, make sure there are enough pictures to warrant a new category and run the change by Warblade. Lets face it, the community is very small at this point so as long as both of you agree, its fine with everyone else. 18:02, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::In process, not all. The detailed list of issues in category "Images" and their proposals is here. I will await the decision of the administration to review the criteria for sorting, clearly spelled out in categories. -- User:sega010 July 15, 2017 (UTC) About Poop Deck Two things ... It's Sgt. Cool Beans, not Sgt. Cock Beans. Correct name is clearly visible on several screens inside the Drakensburg. Where did you get the info Poop Deck and Sgt. Cool Beans are the same person? I might be wrong but no such reference can be found in the game. On the other hand, these two characters look very different. Model for Poop Deck is that of Toughened Scav as those found in Titan Robot Production Plant riding power suits. Sgt. Cool Beans looks more like Outlaw w/o a backpack. --- SirFoggy (talk) 01:15, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Name... Sorry, I am poorly examine screen on the Drakensburg... The info was obtainen on Russian Borderlands Wiki and I strongly intrested why he was called a Sgt. _ Beans and how it passed by the eyes of several administrators of the wiki (and who participated in the discussion of the article). Yes, there is no direct reference in game files what Poop Deck is named Sgt. Cool Beans. On the other hand, Bosun says: "I'm sending in my best man to FINISH YOU OFF", and (really a coincidence?) the name of the best employee is clearly visible on screens in the Command Center. And herewith Bosun clearly calls his by nickname, incidentally explaining why it was given. Additionally, Poop Deck does not appear in the game file with a list of scavengers, in contrast to the Bosun. -- User:sega010 October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Bosun saying "I'm sending in my best man to FINISH YOU OFF" and "he kicks so much arse" simply means his champion or someone who is the toughest and most dangerous of all his men. ::As for the employee of the month ... in corporate environments as well as in the military, this is something reserved for lower-ranked members of the team in order to acknowledge their hard work and to boost their morale. In military, sergeant is a rank of non-commissioned officer (NCO), which is just a few steps above the common troopers. Hence, they are among those eligible for the title of employee of the month. ::Neither Bosun nor Poop Deck appear in the Population Definition tables together with other Scavs simply because they fall into different classes; Boss and Mini-Boss respectively. ::Without any solid evidence to the contrary, I would argue that Poop Deck and Sgt. Beans are indeed two separate individuals. --- SirFoggy (talk) 01:59, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::quote: Without any solid evidence to the contrary, I would argue that Poop Deck and Sgt. Beans are indeed two separate individuals. :::I would gladly agree with this conclusion ... but there are two things. "Sgt. Cool Beans" does not exist in the game files. And also, Drakensburg and his AI is under the control of the freaking out Bosun, who is scav's leader and unlikely followes corporate or army regulations. Therefore, the information on the ship's screens (also controlled by the Bosun) may not correspond to the concept of "employee of the month". In sum, leave or not leave a note about the name, decide on your own. Thanks. --Sega010 (talk) 12:44, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey there Hey there, I was wondering why you're going back after the posts I've edited and changing them? Especially for the Athena skills for Borderlands. I based all of them off the Borderlands 2 skill pages such as http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Accelerate in terms of how the chart works and the smaller Class Mod text. I'm not sure its the proper change if I'm honest. Moosicus (talk) 19:22, February 1, 2018 (UTC)Moosicus :Hello. I appreciate your desire to help the wiki and fill in the missing pages. The above example is not ideal and is not absolute. "Compressing the text" does not get rid of the empty space next to the infobox when the tables do not fit next to the infobox. Joining tables and replicating empty cells looks ugly. The text in the tables is highlighted in different colors, so everywhere. Note about Class Mods should be before the second table, because above is indicates that the number of maximum points are only 5 ( so, this note fill empty space near the infobox). Summary, your edits are not revertied, but mistakes are corrected and the missing data was added. Possibly ideal example: Stalwart, good example: Fire Support. Empty sections On the Luck Cannon page refrences has some code in it the I don't know its point as it is empty on the page and the Media has a template and wanted to know as I am adding templates to the tps items like the Luck Cannon is missing JakobsTPS. Just want to ask if the code is important or not as refrences is empty. GruffKibbles89 (talk) 12:24, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Blank references should be removed. :In general, External Links on the pages of weapons are undesirable (in these articles they are usually included in the Notes). -- Sega010 (talk) 12:41, April 19, 2018 (UTC) revisions it is notable that neither minac nor rex are (currently) categorized as bosses. you may, of course, remove them from the template. i must caution you to be prepared to defend removal or any revision, esp this long after the game's release date. if anyone reverses your edit/removal the page will be locked until you and the other party have both made public arguments (on a blog, not my talk page) and people have read them and decided. if you would like to have the discussion occur before the edit(s) are made i suggest starting the blog/discussion and linking it on the admin's talk pages so we can link it on the main page and so on and so on. i am NOT recommending against removing links or against editing a template. i AM stating that if there is objection to the edit you will be asked to defend your reasoning in open forum. that said they are not category:boss so imo do not belong in template. change one or the other. please do not change both, b/c that would hurt my feelings terribly. ty & Njoy! 21:15, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :Concerning the Rex Loader. At the moment there is a discrepancy between the article about him and the Enemies template: in the article he is an NPC, in the template - the boss. He categorized on Wiki as NPC and in the article about him it is clearly stated that the Vault Hunters never actually interact with Rex Loader directly. It begs the very obvious conclusion that entering this character into the template of enemies is a gross error. -- Thank you, Sega010 (talk) 22:47, May 7, 2018 (UTC). "Bad format"? Hey there! Just wondering why you undid the revision I did, adding links to the page that previously were not there? There wasn't any "bad format" as you put it. Just adding in the links that people forgot. Xnjono (talk) 00:39, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :Added an excessive number of identical links. Added extra capital letters. The current format has already been verified. -- Sega010 (talk) 00:53, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :Now, you did well in Torgue page. -- Sega010 (talk) 00:56, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your patience and your succinct explanations. I'll keep those in mind for future additions to the wiki. -- JumpingBamboo (talk) 23:24, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Comment Tags Can you leave the comment tags on pages when editing please? They're there for a reason. I notice you've been stripping out the interwiki link tags, but we really want to keep those. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:08, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Of course, comments will be left in the tags. But another member adds them without explaining the reason. At the same time, he allows writing comments in different formats. It seems very suspicious. Therefore, they have been removed. -- With respect, Sega010 (talk) 23:26, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Bone Shredder Is there a template that states the Bone Shredder as a possible drop only from Bone Head 2.0? The mission loot and random templates don't seem to be the most accurate. WKPQ (talk) 16:25, June 20, 2019 (UTC) I just saw your edit on the page. You can ignore this if need be. WKPQ (talk) 16:29, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :There is no separated template for dropping loot from enemies/' ' enemies. -- Sega010 (talk) 16:32, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Recognized Editor Hey there Sega, I'm not sure how I never came across you, as you seem to post a lot. Have you joined the Discord for this Wikia? 19:14, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Yes i can try. -- Sega010 (talk) 23:38, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, no pressure. The Wiki staff are just preparing ourselves for the upcoming large number of edits that will come with the release of Borderlands 3. I'm just trying to be proactive and get quality editors within easy contact, so that the process can go smoothly. If you do end up joining the Discord, PM me at MadCrayolaz#6500. We appreciate your edits and quality content. Yours truly, the management 13:58, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Discord I wish to discuss something with you privately, could you either tell me your Discord name or send me a message at Tephra#2372? And don't worry, it is nothing bad. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:15, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey! I'm Garrett and I'm a community manager here at Fandom. The Gaming community team at Fandom would like to reward users like you who have really made extraordinary contributions to our platform. To do that I'll need to email you directly to talk details. Is it ok with you if we contact you at the email address you have listed on file for your account? HeyTots (talk) 15:52, August 26, 2019 (UTC) COV vs 'Children of the Vault' Which label should be used for weapons of that brand? You've added both for the weapon pages but only COV for the navbox. WKPQ (talk) 19:49, September 15, 2019 (UTC) :Hi. "COV" tag should be used for weapon articles of COV weapons. I’ll create a draft article for an COV weapon manufacturer. :'Children of the Vault' is the name of the fraction, not the manufacturer. There must be a separate article for the faction (already exists). -- Best regards, Sega010 (talk) 19:55, September 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks. Should the weapon pages keep the 'Children of the Vault' category? WKPQ (talk) 19:58, September 15, 2019 (UTC) :::No. -- Sega010 (talk) 20:03, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Sacred Templates I didn't "delete" anything?? Are you talking about the Moxxi page? I just added one image. I didn't "delete" anything, I didn't "change" anything. So what "damage" did I cause, exactly, pray tell? I see you reverted Awyman13's edit, which left the page EXACTLY as I left it after I was done with it. Ablake (talk) 18:22, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, confused with another member (with similar nickname). -- Sorry very much, Sega010 (talk) 18:30, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Monsters that lore Hey Sega, Vault monsters are a lore thing. PastorGL (talk) 21:30, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :In general, this is speculation. That is, any big or VERY BIG boss is a monster. For example, raid bosses, or Saturn. :I beg to stop speculation, they are not allowed on this wiki. -- Sega010 (talk) 21:37, September 19, 2019 (UTC) BL3 Skill Trees Hey, you probably already know, but I'm still working on the BL3 skill tree pages, and I will still be working on them for some time yet (more than half of them are still missing skill descriptions). They're not done yet. Now, I don't see the point of having all those ";", but if you want to add them in, well, that is your decision, I won't stop you. Just don't complain that "I'm going behind you fixing your mess". No one is telling you to (AFAIK). If it's something that is REQUIRED by the wiki rules, then TELL me, and I'll fix the issues MYSELF. Just so we're clear on this. Thanks. --Ablake (talk) 17:33, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :I will not bother you. Use my edits as a recommendation for the correct work with the code. -- Sega010 (talk) 17:37, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry, line breaks in front of lists are an program editor error. Automatic affixed. -- Sega010 (talk) 18:01, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :: I know I sounded rather aggressive earlier, but I didn't mean to be hostile. I take back what I said with the edit summary about ; and linebreaks. The ; thing is cool. --Ablake (talk) 19:34, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Faq My vpn broke, and thus I cannot talk to you on discord. Just a little thing: You'd not mind if I mention antagonist on impaler right? HEY SEGA Hey Sega You use discord? I assume you do. Next time you wanna tell me something, leave me a discord message. I'm SUPER-TANK on discord by the way if u use it. VPN might be busted from time to time but i can still see it. I'll just leave it blank 09:07, October 20, 2019 (UTC)SUPER4geditTANK Rarity vandalism I am not a normal wiki editor person, just a fan of the game trying to either expand info or add unlisted weapons to the wiki and I'll admit the editor setup confuses me a bit. I am learning on the go and I'm not sure where to find useful info. Also, I'm not sure what you meant by your rarity posts to me. As far as I'm aware, they only drop in blue rarity for example and not the "Common" aka white rarity. Aerotendo (talk) 23:17, November 4, 2019 (UTC)Aerotendo :Common is common, see Category:Rarity (no white, no blue and etc.). Common rarity (which is grey) has four color gradations. What could be incomprehensible here? Why don't you see how this is done in the finished articles? -- Sega010 (talk) 00:12, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Can I ask how you made the Borderlands 1 invidual area maps? Like this one for example: https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/Maps_of_the_Borderlands?file=Lost_Cave.png Where did you get such a clean version of the map? Did you extract it from the game somehow? It doesn't look like a screenshot because it hasn't got the horizontal lines. I'd like to create some more of these maps but would need some pointers on how to do it! Drop me a message here: https://borderlands.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Skwonk Could you check my addition to a Random Template Hi, I just did an edit to add a "planet" parameter to Template:Random and wanted to see if you'll check through it when you've got time and see if there's anything overtly wrong with it. It is documented on the page but there's nothing complex going on, most of the change is to the formatting of the template code itself to be slightly more readable. I used that parameter on Night Hawkin. Also, is there some sandbox somewhere to test template code? In the case of the Night Hawkin page I also abused the loc2 parameter you added to list a second dedicated drop in a different area, but inlining more code in a template that is mostly used inline like Random is kinda messy and not really the best use of a parameter. I was thinking of allowing multiples in something like bosslist / loclist comma delimited lists which are used as pairs instead of boss and loc if available, but that doesn't seem very simple in this template language without extensions. Next thought would be adding new parameters instead, but I'd need to think of new naming for them since the numbered version is in-use for loc. Cheers, Double Penetrating Boloney Poney (talk) 00:07, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :The number of parameters in the specified template was optimal until the last edit. The parameter "loc2" is universal and convenient to use since it has a short designation. Any long phrase can be inserted into the "loc2" parameter. If there is a long phrase and it is necessary to indicate the planet, then it is enough to use only one parameter, "loc2". :However, the current edition is correct. It can be used when creating new articles, but not to correct already written phrases. -- Sega010 (talk) 21:33, January 24, 2020 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. Yeah I wasn't planning on changing anything already using it, just updating Night Hawkin and saw the use. If you'd prefer keeping it to just the loc2 parameter I can always remove it and use the loc2 version as I was originally doing on that page; that is the only page I've used it on and this is the best time to remove it. ::Do you mean optimal in terms of ease-of-use or is there some larger overhead server side for parameter checking as count increases? Thanks. --Double Penetrating Boloney Poney (talk) 00:08, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::Not. This means that the fewer the parameters, the easier it is to use a template. In this case, the "Planet" parameter is a special case of the "loc2" parameter. -- Sega010 (talk) 00:19, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Pre-Sequel Mission sequence Hello, You just reverted some changes I did on Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel mission flow. I'm currently playing the game meticulously by completing side missions in the first order and I believe my changes were correct. For example: The Empty Billabong page says that mission is available after Systems Jammed. And indeed, mission is located in a place which is not accessible until the Systems Jammed is completed and a chunk of A New Direction. Mefodii (talk) 08:47, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :The order of the missions is correct. For example. :A side mission is available during the execution of the current story quest. Consequently, the implementation of the current story task is not a prerequisite for taking a side mission. :Mission order in the Wikia's article is not a strict sequence recommended for completion. In addition, the game’s code contains the technical procedure for opening side quests. :In conclusion, I personally checked whether side quests can be completed until the full completion of certain storyline quests. : -- Sega010 (talk) 11:19, January 26, 2020 (UTC) : : ::"A side mission is available during the execution of the current story quest." - That is exactly the problem I'm trying to understand. Because in current version of the page some side missions does not confirm what you are saying. :: ::"Mission order in the Wikia's article is not a strict sequence recommended for completion." - I'm not trying to make it into strict sequence. Just simple accesibility. :: ::Perhaps a live demonstration will help prove me right about another example with mission Zapped 1.0?? If you agree please contact me on discord: Mefodii#3823, or send me your contacts? ::Mefodii (talk) 11:39, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::Some missions have not been checked for strict compliance, after which story quest it can be obtained. :::Missions "Zapped" is a difficult case to build a sequence of missions. "Zapped 1.0" is available immediately after the start of the Systems Jammed mission. "Zapped 2.0" and "Zapped 3.0" are available after completing the first part of the mission chain and the appearance of Janey in Concordia. Janey in Concordia appears after completing the story task New Direction (requires confirmation). To simplify, the entire "Zapped" quest chain is placed after the New Direction. ::: -- Sega010 (talk) 14:47, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::::Well, that is exactly what I'm trying to organize now. ::::Maybe that was an issue in a older version of game. Currently I'm playing on 1.0.7 and the thing are completely different from what you are describing. ::::During Systems Jammed, "Zapped 1.0" cannot be proven as being accessible or not, because Moxxi has not oppened the access to Triton Flats location. ::::During New Direction, "Zapped 1.0" still not available neither on map, neither by approaching container. ::::And again, Mefodii#3823. We could solve the confusion much more effective and faster in that way. ::::-- Mefodii (talk) 15:11, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::: :::::Side mission in this article is set after the completed story quest. Zapped 1.0 becomes available after completing the Systems Jammed task. :::::For the Zapped 1.0 mission, Janee's previous quests must be completed. This requires additional verification and clarification of the article, if necessary. ::::: -- Sega010 (talk) 15:22, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::::: How can I prove that to you? Im currently on A New Direction and 'Zapped is not available at all. At all. :::::: Other two missions which I edited yesterday are becoming available exactly in the way i did my edit. :::::: You still refuse to accept that. :::::: Please help me solve it. :::::: Mefodii (talk) 15:48, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::::Perhaps your problem is your way of describing: ::::The following description is used in the wiki article: ::::. ::::If the order of the missions in your personal opinion absolutely does not coincide with that sequence described in the article, then write a personal blog article. Then it will be possible for other players to compare the two options and clarify which one is correct. -- Best regards, Sega010 (talk) 16:34, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :::::P.S. Unfortunately, your theories do not confirm either Wikis in other languages, nor my personal gaming experience. Sorry. :::::: Ok, let's take an actual example from the page and disscuss it. ::::::* 2. 'Lost Legion Invasion ::::::** Land Among the Stars ::::::*** Follow Your Heart ::::::* 3. Marooned ::::::** Tales from Elpis ::::::** Last Requests :::::: Here, what happens in the game. Upon starting Lost Legion Invasion, 'no additional side becomes available. :::::: Upon finishing 'Lost Legion Invasion and starting Marooned, 'all 3 side missions are available. :::::: So, at this moment the actual flow should look either: ::::::* 2. 'Lost Legion Invasion ::::::* 3. Marooned ::::::** Land Among the Stars ::::::*** Follow Your Heart ::::::** Tales from Elpis ::::::** Last Requests :::::: :::::: Either: ::::::* 2. Lost Legion Invasion ::::::** Land Among the Stars ::::::*** Follow Your Heart ::::::** Tales from Elpis ::::::** Last Requests ::::::* 3. Marooned :::::: Which one corresponds with flow page actual design? :::::: Mefodii (talk) 16:46, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::::::: This way corresponds: ::::::::* 2. Lost Legion Invasion ::::::::** Land Among the Stars ::::::::*** Follow Your Heart ::::::::** Tales from Elpis ::::::::** Last Requests ::::::::* 3. Marooned ::::::: -- Sega010 (talk) 17:21, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you :). Then I will make my future edits by this standard. ::::::::Mefodii (talk) 17:28, January 26, 2020 (UTC)